


Coronavirus MLB

by KittyCatGirl925



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatGirl925/pseuds/KittyCatGirl925
Summary: The Coronavirus is spreading worldwide, but what about our Parisian heroes? Ladybug and Chat Noir come face to face with the virus-based akuma, and they must stop it from making all of Paris sick. Enjoy this story while in quarantine, or, if reading this after the 2020 pandemic, have a good laugh!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Science Project

“The virus project is due on Friday,” Ms. Mendeleiev announces. “Your partners will be: Kim and Alix, Max Nathaniel and Lila, Rose and Juleka, Chloe and Sabrina, Marinette and Adrien, Mylene and Ivan, and Alya and Nino. I tried to get groups you’d like, but misbehave and I’ll switch them in a heartbeat.”

“Alya, I’m partnered with _Adrien_ ! How am I going to handle it? I’ll try to give a suggestion, and then I won’t be able to speak, or _breathe_ , and I’ll die of suffocation…” Marinette trailed off at the horror of her imagination.

“Marinette, girl, chill. You’ll be fine. If you need any help, just call Nino and I for a study party. We’ll be over real quick. Just tell Adrien it would be more fun with us if need be, and act natural.”

“ _Natural_ for me is gibberish around him! I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die!”

Alya sighed. “Now you’re being dramatic. You’ll be good, trust me. Come on, go discuss your project like all the other _normal_ students are doing. Here, I’ll come with you to talk to Nino.”

Marinette and Alya came over to Adrien and Nino’s seats, and Alya started talking to Nino about what virus they’d do.

“Hey, Marinette.” Marinette smiled, and waved.

“Heeeey, Adrien. W-what virus should we do?” 

“Well, I wanted to do something recent, so that we could tell the class about a virus happening right now. I was thinking, what better virus than the one spreading everywhere in China right now?”

“The Coronavirus? I heard that the virus might spread all over the world soon!”

“Yes, that one. If what you’re saying is true, we should definitely do our project on it. That way we can tell the students how to behave if it spreads to France, because if it does, Paris will definitely get hit.”

“Ok.” Marinette replied. She was glad they had a project set in stone. “We can go to my house, after school. And, uh, ignore anything Maman and Papa say to you.”

After school, Marinette and Adrien walked up to Marinette’s room. Marinette, forgetting to take down her pictures and screensaver, left Adrien with her parents to hurry and fix it. Adrien, confused by Marinette’s behavior, spoke with her parents until she came back down.

“You’re such a nice young man, I wish Marinette would bring you around more,” Sabine said, smiling sweetly at Adrien.

“ _Bonjour_ , my Marinette!” Tom bellowed, having seen her walk down. “We were just talking to your friend. He tells me you two were partnered for a project.”

“Yes. For a project about viruses. We are doing the Coronavirus.”

“Well, that makes sense. It is good for your classmates to hear about it too. Have fun!” Sabine gently led Marinette up to the stairs leading to her bedroom. “Make sure to tell me about when you are done!”

Marinette grinned at Adrien when the door shut. “They are very good parents, just a little overexcited.” Adrien nodded.

“So, are we going to start this?” He asked, pointing at Marinette’s computer, which presently had a picture of the Eiffel Tower as it’s screensaver. Marinette typed in her password and got on the computer. She typed “Coronavirus” into the search bar.

“People can be sick for 1 to 14 days without symptoms. Which means they can be walking around and not even know they’re spreading it. And about 80% recover without needing special treatment. But by that time they have passed to their family, friends, and strangers. Usual symptoms are fever, tiredness, and a cough. Some cases give you difficulty breathing. Older people, or people with current medical problems, are susceptible to the disease. You can prevent it by-”

“Marinette! Look, it’s from the Ladyblog! Alya posted…” Marinette and Adrien watched a recent video of a bunch of people screaming, and then a giant circle with little thorn looking things sticking out.

“Pause the video! Look!” She pulled up “Images” on the search engine for the Coronavirus, and the image looked oddly familiar. “It’s a virus! Resume the video.” They watched the video, which was the same throughout, with more screaming, until the akuma shot laser beams. Those who got hit suddenly started to cough and find it hard to breathe. “Adrien, the akuma makes them sick!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Yeah, hopefully Ladybug will get there soon.” Marinette paled.

“Y-yeah, same for Chat Noir.” Now, Adrien turned white. Marinette noticed, but didn’t make any further comments.

Suddenly, the akuma began to speak. It had no mouth, so the voice just came out of it. “I. Am. Corona! Where. Are. Ladybug. And. Chat. Noir?”

Adrien paused the video again. “Is that…”

“The Coronavirus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend and sister helped me come up with this idea! Thank you Super_Girl466 and Braxton_Man23! Stay safe and well to everyone out there reading this, and please, WASH. YOUR. HANDS! (lol)


	2. First Line of Attack

Marinette paled. “Adrien, you should probably get home before your father starts to worry. I’m gonna go to, my, uh, balcony!” Marinette rushed outside on her balcony before Adrien could protest. She looked outside to make sure Adrien left, and waited until he was out of her line of sight. “TIKKI, SPOTS ON!”

𖫞𖫞𖫞

Adrien walked nonchalantly until he found a small back alley. He quickly transformed into Chat Noir and slipped out. “I wonder if Ladybug is there yet?” He asked himself. He was excited to see her, but annoyed that he couldn’t get his project done early. He didn’t want to do it at his father’s place, but he also didn’t want to take advantage of Marinette’s house. He was glad he didn’t have to lie to her. He was about to say “I’m late for a photoshoot”, but Marinette left before he could get anything out.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug called from across the street. The two heroes heard a big ‘Thump, thump’ a few blocks down, so they easily knew where the akuma was.

“Hey, M’Lady. I saw her on the Ladyblog. She looks like a giant virus. Like the-”

“Coronavirus. I know” Chat looked shocked, so Ladybug offered a quick, “I read the news,” and left it at that. She didn’t want Chat to know she was studying for a project, just in case. Chat said no more, though, so Ladybug moved on. “Do you know where the akuma is?” She wanted to get right down to business. She was annoyed that this villain interrupted her time with Adrien.

“No idea. Y’know, I was actually doing something coronavirus related before this villain broke out. Isn’t that cool?”

Ladybug smiled at his silliness. “Yeah, it is cool. But we have to focus. People are getting sick out there! What should be our first line of attack?”

Chat thought for a moment, and then looked at her. “We need to find out where the akuma is, first, right? So, we need to watch the akuma, and then we can plan our hit. Once we know the akumatized object, we’ll try our hardest to capture it.”

“Ok.” The duo ran to the sound of the villain’s footsteps, until she was just in their line of sight. They hid in the shadows of some buildings and watched from afar.

“I. Am. Corona! I can make you ALL sick, in the blink of an eye!” Corona plucked a thorn off of her body, and threw it at a young lady. The thorn got stuck under the ladies skin, and after a few seconds, she started to cough and sneeze.

“So, the thorns are what make them sick,” Ladybug said absentmindedly. Chat nodded. “And they get the Coronavirus.” Chat nodded again. “But where is the akuma?” Ladybug said, exasperated. This time, Chat Noir shooks his head.

“I don’t know, m’lady, but we might need to get out there early before more people get sick.”

“Alright. I’ll protect us with my yo-yo while we talk to her.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir walked up to the akuma, and confronted her. “Hey, Thorny! What is making your skin prick?” 

Corona moved towards the heroes. “Finally! I’ve been waiting for you! Give me your miraculous! Or, all of Paris will get infected!”

Without warning, Ladybug said, “I know where the akuma is!”   
  


Chat jumped in surprise. Where could it possibly be? He didn’t see any- Oh. Now that the two were facing the front of Corona, they saw a small stud, almost like a pin. It was designed to look like toilet paper. “Toilet paper?” Chat was super confused, but he assumed this is definitely where the akuma is. 

“Ok, so somehow we have to clutch that pin from the virus and break it.” Ladybug said. “But why toilet paper?”

“I don’t know. Maybe this lady had a mental breakdown because the store she went to is out of toilet paper, and she was secretly infected with the Coronavirus, and that is how she became Corona.”

“Haha. Maybe. Either way, unless we want all of Paris to get infected, we  _ have _ to defeat her.”


	3. How To Cure The Coronavirus: 101

“Ahh!” Corona wailed as Ladybug blew a punch between her eyes, trying to distract her as Chat snuck in the back. The plan was to let Ladybug deal with Corona, so Chat can reach over her shoulder and grab the pin. He almost had it too, but in Corona’s agony, she spun around and rubbed her eyes, seeing Chat right behind her.

“Chat Noir! Give me your miraculous!” The heroes were on top of a building, and no one could see them. He grinned, and shrugged his shoulders. Then, unexpectedly, Corona shot Chat with one of her lasers right in the stomach.

“Chat! NO!” Chat sneezed as Ladybug ran up to him, and something surprising happened. Chat was covered with a neon green glow, and transformed to his civilian self. Ladybug quickly grabbed him before Corona could see and ran off to Master Fu’s. His place should be safe.

Only when she was well away from the akuma did Ladybug think about who was in her arms. She heard his soft sniffle. “Chat, I don’t think we’ll be able to hide our identities much longer. I’m gonna have to look down.” She felt his nod in her arms, and she looked down.

Ladybug had to admit, the curiosity had been eating at her for a while now, but she knew that she needed to keep their identities a secret. But, now that Chat’s safety could be in danger if the identities stayed unknown, she had to deal with it. She almost dropped him when she saw who it was.

“ADRIEN AGRESTE?!” He gave a weak smile, then sneezed. He must have gotten a severe case, like everyone else. Then, Ladybug gasped when she saw a black swirl come out of Adrien’s pocket. He smelled faintly of Camembert.

“FINALLY!” The black swirl was a kwami. He looked Ladybug up and down. “You look a lot different in my eyes than the kid’s.” He jabbed a finger Adrien’s way. “More like a human being than an angel from heaven.” Adrien scowled. Ladybug laughed, albeit nervously. She was still shocked at the whole situation. “I’m Plagg. Adrien’s kwami. Much more fun than Sugar Cube.” Ladybug raised an eyebrow, and then felt a buzz all over her body. Tikki. Tikki must be Sugarcube, and she didn’t like the nickname.

“Tikki wants you to know she doesn't agree with your nicknaming skills.” Adrien snickered, then coughed, bringing Ladybug back to reality, and making Plagg’s eyes cloud with worry, though his face scowled at Ladybug’s comment. She could tell he did care, even if he tried to hide it.

Plagg looked around as he flew along to Ladybug’s running pace. “Are we headed to Master Fu’s?” He asked.

“Yeah. His shop should be a safe place to hide out, and he might be able to help us.” Plagg nodded his head, and continued to the shop. At some points he looked as if he was straining himself, wanting to go faster, but knowing even with Ladybug's enhanced powers, she couldn't keep up with his speed. 

They soon made it to the shop, and didn't stop their pace until they were in the shop. Ladybug didn't even bother to detransform. (Although this could have been because Adrien was there…)

"Ladybug, what is going on?!" Master Fu looked at the painting figure, and then his eyes grew as he saw Adrien there, sick-looking and pale. Plagg gave a guilty grin and shrugged as if saying, 'Not my fault…'

Ladybug walked to the Guardian. "Chat Noir got hit with the akuma's laser beam, and then became sick! What's worse, is that he detransformed too! Corona didn't see him, though. But what happened?!" Ladybug took a breath.

"Ladybug, set him here. Do you know what sickness Adrien has by any chance? I have many cures for diseases of most any kind."

"Her name is Corona, and the symptoms are the same as the ones from the Coronavirus. I assume he has that." Master Fu nodded, and got a few bottles and a book. He opened the book to a certain page and added the ingredients from the bottles. Fu poured some of the mixture into a medicine cup, and gave it to Adrien.

Adrien drank the mixture, and his face scrunched up. But, as if by magic, some of the color gradually returned to his face, and he sat up, energy returned. Taking a deep breath, Adrien turned to Ladybug.

"Well, it's only fair I get some information too. Like who  _ you  _ are, and why  _ he  _ is so familiar."

Ladybug nodded, knowing full well he deserved it. " This is Master Fu, Guardian of the Miraculouses. He is the one who chose you to be Chat Noir. I come to him every time I need a new Miraculous, and that time when Tikki was sick." Master Fu waved.

Ladybug tensed. Now she had to tell him who  _ she _ was. She was worried. One reason she never gave ANY hints was because she was unsure if his reaction to  _ her _ . Would he like her? Trust her? Now that she knew he was Adrien made it even worse.

"Ok. Tikki, Spots Off." Ladybug felt the warmth of her transformation, and then looked at Adrien. "Hi?"

Adrien's mouth hung open. He didn't think she'd do it. He really thought she would say “NO!” But she did. She’s, she’s…. “Marinette?” Adrien grinned. It all hit him. He knew how smart and quick-thinking Marinette and Ladybug both were, and how ready they were to help people, and it all made sense. But then he felt his heart drop.

Marinette never spoke to him, and when she did, she stumbled on words and got nervous. She didn’t seem comfortable around him, and it worried him. His Lady may not even like him as a friend.

Marinette frowned. She couldn’t tell his reaction. He grinned, and then his face fell. Was he happy or sad? “Is something wrong?” She surely hoped not. She had always dreamed of the way they met for real, how his face could light up in joy, and they could talk about life and school, and things like that. She would tell him about Alya, and how funny it was that Ladybug’s best friend ran the LadyBlog, and she didn’t even know. But she didn’t expect this.

“Of course not. I just… wasn’t sure… do you count me as a friend?” He looked hopeful.

“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?” She realized she had said many coherent words to him already. Maybe the knowledge that she did this on a daily basis anyway eased her thoughts.

“Well, you are always nervous around me. I thought you didn’t like me!”

Marinette laughed. “Wow, you are totally wrong. I did that because, well. I like you Adrien! A lot, and I was always worried I’d say something stupid around you, or bump into you because I’m so clumsy.”

“Oh.” Adrien had definitely NOT taken that into consideration before. “Well, I like you a lot too!” he said.

“Yay!” Tikki, who had been unnoticeable earlier, turned around in circles. “I’m Ladybug’s kwami Adrien. My name is Tikki!” Adrien smiled. Tikki was very cute.

“Well, I hate to break it to you, Sugar Cube, but we have an akuma running loose outside, and while this is great and all, I’d probably deal with it if I were you.” Plagg turned to Master Fu. “What happened out there anyway? Just ‘cause he got hit, doesn’t mean he detransforms!”

“Well, he got hit with a disease, which messed with the Miraculous. Plagg could've gotten sick too if he had stayed in there, so the Miraculous let him out to save him.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Tikki said.

“Ok, Plagg is right, though. We need to get out there.”

“Yeah. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”

“TIKKI, SPOTS ON!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other. “Let’s do this,” Ladybug said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEE! That was a fun chapter to write. My best friend has been begging me to come out with this chapter. We are all getting bored. Welp, good luck, and stay safe!!! (And thanks for reading!)


	4. Spotted Roses

The plan was to use Chat Noir as an advantage. Corona thought he was still very sick, so she wouldn’t know he was a part of their plan. Ladybug still wanted the other plan to be in action, Ladybug distracting Corona and fighting her, while Chat grabs the pin. The only difference would be that Corona wouldn’t know of Chat, making the plan all the more easier.

“Corona! I will make you pay for what you did to Chat Noir!” Ladybug acted as if he was still sick, while Chat crept up behind the akuma. “I will defeat you, and eventually, Hawk Moth!”

“No you won’t.” Corona replied. “I will make you sick just as I did your little kitty, and then there will be no one to stop me!” Corona laughed evilly, but her laughter was cut off.

“Yes there will!” Chat quickly grabbed the toilet paper pin, and stomped on it.

“AHHH!” Corona wailed as the akuma went out of her pin. She was free of her virus-shaped covering a second later, and returned to her civilian self.

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug caught the butterfly with her yo-yo. “Bye bye, little butterfly!” She whispered softly as the butterfly was let free.

Corona, who was now not Corona but a civilian, glanced up confused. “Where am I?” She asked, as Ladybug and Chat Noir did their usual fist bump.

“Pound it!” They jumped off down the roof, where they realized Ladybug had no Lucky Charm, and needed to fix everything. “LUCKY CHARM!” She called, and a spotted rose came down. Chat caught it, and handed it to her.

“I guess this is for you,” He said, and she smiled.

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” The two watched as the ladybugs fixed the city, and then Ladybug yelped as an excited Alya ran into her.

“Was that a  _ rose _ ?” Alya asked. Ladybug giggled, and nodded. Then, she took Chat’s hands in hers and kissed him.

Alya’s jaw dropped. Ladybug was sure Alya was just as surprised as Chat Noir was, but he soon leaned into the kiss. When the two heard the  _ SNAP  _ of Alya’s found camera, Ladybug pulled away.

Chat grinned. “I guess you could say we’re dating now.” Alya made him repeat it to the camera, and then Ladybug said something about needing to transform back before her Miraculous did it itself, and Chat and Ladybug went to Ladybug’s balcony. They both transformed back, and then Adrien jumped onto Marinette’s bed.

“Well, I am definitely coming here more often. Your bed is much more comfortable than mine.”

“Your bed isn’t  _ that _ bad…” Marinette said, then blushed. Adrien still didn’t know she had been there that day, when she had to erase her name from his gift. He didn’t know that the beret was from her, and he certainly didn’t know she had laid on his bed.

“I mean, your bed can’t be that bad. I will come to your place too. We just need to make sure Maman and Papa and your father don’t know Chat or Ladybug come over. I know my parents wouldn’t mind Adrien over at all. Not Chat either, for that matter, but if I’m dating you, having Chat over too would be very confusing.”

Adrien agreed. “We need to make  _ some  _ arrangements. Maybe slow it down as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but go all out for Adrien and Marinette. The superheroes can ease into it. That way, it won’t be so obvious that we just happened to start dating at the same time.”

“Yeah. I can pretend I told you how I felt, you felt the same way but didn;t want to tell me either, though you certainly have as Chat,” Marinette added, mumbling the last part. Adrien grinned. “Everyone already knows I like you anyway.”

“They do?”

“Of course they do! I just ignored it, because I was glad you were too oblivious to notice. Yes, I’ve liked you ever since that day you gave me your umbrella. I was surprised that you would make such an effort to show that you were better than I had thought, and that you  _ weren’t  _ just Chloé’s friend, but you were more. You showed me you weren’t some snobby rich kid like everyone else Chloé befriends.”

“I’m glad I made such a good impression. I had started to worry I would lose you as a friend. You never formed coherent sentences around me, and you seemed very nervous. I thought you didn’t like me at all, but it was very much the opposite.” He laughed. “I am oblivious.”

“Yes, but I wouldn’t change that for the world.


	5. Coming In Early

The first thing Alya noticed Tuesday morning was Marinette in her seat when she came to class.

To anybody else, this may be a normal student thing, but Alya knew that Marinette was late to class almost everyday, and Alya was always there first. Alya stumbled to her seat, the shock not quite gone yet.

“You’re here early, girl. The first bell hasn’t even rung yet.”

“Mmmhmm.” Marinette absentmindedly twirled her hair, staring in front of her. Alya knew Adrien was outside talking to Nino. Before Alya had come in, Nino had whispered to her about Adrien being in an especially good mood today.

The fact Marinette was staring at Adrien’s empty seat didn’t surprise Alya that much, but she did want to know why Marinette was early.

But before she got a chance, Adrien walked in, and looked straight at Marinette. Alya gawked. Adrien walked over to her, and Marinette got up, and Adrien grabbed her in his arms and spun her around.

“Morning, kitty.”

“Morning, m’lady.”

Marinette got back into her seat, and Adrien sat down. The entire class was silent.

“ADRIKINS!” Chloé broke the silence and walked into the classroom. Not having seen what just happened, the blonde was still in a good enough mood. She came over to Adrien and gave him a hug. Beside Alya, Marinette practically shook with anger.

“Uh, morning, Chloé.” He awkwardly hugged her back, a simple gesture, but it still tipped Marinette off. Chloé’s slight peck on Adrien’s cheek did it.

Marinette casually got up, pushed Chloé away, and pecked Adrien on the lips. The class watched the entire exchange with confusion, but mostly awe. Just yesterday Marinette had been her stuttery self near the boy, and now, well, it was very different. Did the virus project help her gain the courage to tell Adrien the truth?

“What?! WHAT?” Chloé pushed Marinette away and stalked back to Adrien. “What was  _ that  _ all about? I thought you loved  _ ME _ !”

“I never said that, Chloé.”

“But...but...you  _ implied  _ it!”

“I did?” Adrien actually looked sorta confused. Alya groaned.  _ That kid is going to be the death of everyone in this classroom, especially me, _ Alya thought.

“Yes, you did. In fact, you practically confess your undying love to me every day!”

“Ok, I know I don’t do that. I love Marinette, and she loves me. She’s my girlfriend.” Marinette smiled at the affectionate name.

“ _ Girlfriend? Dupain-Cheng? _ ”

“Marinette,” Adrien corrected. Chloé practically fumed.

“You think Dupai-  _ Marinette  _ is better than me?”

“Not better than you, but better for me.” Adrien grinned. Marinette grinned too. She had a feeling his Chat Noir side would be showing a lot more soon.

Alya, however, didn’t know Adrien had a different side, thought Marinette would’ve called her if she was going to confess, and thought she  _ definitely  _ would have been told of the fact that they were dating. So, she watched the exchange in bewildered happiness, smiled to herself as Chloé stomped out of the room, and swiftly turned to Marinette as she got back to her seat.

“Wha- How- Tell me everything…” Alya couldn’t really speak, so her stutters and whimpers were all Marinette got. But, apparently her friend understood, for she started explaining.

  
“So, remember yesterday’s akuma?”  _ A stupid question _ , Alya thought.  _ I remember all the akumas.  _ She nodded anyway. “Adrien got hit, and therefore became sick with a severe case of the Coronavirus. I happened to walk by, brought him to my house, and helped him. Soon,  Ladybug and Chat Noir fixed everything anyway, so Adrien was back to normal. We talked for a while, and eventually, well, it kinda worked out. Once I formed some coherent sentences, Adrien found out some more about me, and well, now we’re together.”

This was the moment Alya got suspicious. It was too anti-climatic, too easy. No  _ action _ . She knew Marinette better than that. She needed evidence first. She needed to hear the story from Adrien.

“So, why are you here early?” Alya was still curious on that part.

“ _ Adrien _ came to pick me up and walk me to school. He came into my room, and had me get ready at a  _ normal time _ . Can you believe that?” Marinette glared at the offending subject. What Alya didn’t know was he came in as Chat Noir through her balcony, and scared the crap out of her. She still hadn’t forgiven him for that.

“Well, I mean, normal kids try to get to school on time, Marinette. Maybe dating Adrien will make you get up early  _ every  _ morning, although I seriously doubt it.”

“Al _ yaaaa _ !” Marinette smiled. “Maybe…”

Mme. Bustier came in, with an angry Chloé, soon after. Chloé begrudgingly sat in her seat, and Mme. Bustier started with roll.

“Now, to present our virus projects…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I've been hardcore procrastinating! Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter, but it supposed to lead the way for the next one. Enjoy!

Alya knew something was going on. Marinette would never just up and decide to tell Adrien she has feelings for him, much less not have a super-complicated plan in order to do it, and thus involving her and the girls. Alya didn’t even know the two were together until today!

“ _ Nino!”  _ Alya called over her boyfriend at lunch. Marinette and Adrien had gone to the bakery to eat together. They’d invited Alya, but she politely declined. She had told Nino earlier to meet her at lunch to talk, and they’d probably asked him too. She was glad he remembered.

“Nino, something’s going on, and I’m gonna find out, like any true reporter with suspicions would do.”

“Alya, what are you talked about?”

Alya had thought it was obvious. “Marinette and Adrien, you doofus! There is something going on! You realise you would’ve already known they were together if I had helped! Marinette couldn’t have told him alone, and you know it!”   
  
“Could you put a little faith in Marinette?”   
  
Alya gave him a look. “Look, Nino. I love Marinette, she is the best! But she has a little bit of a confidence problem. I just never would’ve thought she’d do it alone. And even so, wouldn’t she have at least  _ told  _ me she was gonna tell him? Or that they were going out? She could’ve told me something!”   
  
Nino became sympathetic. “I know what is going on. You’re hurt that Marinette didn’t tell you they were together. Dude, Marinette may have wanted to surprise you with the news!”

“I hadn’t thought of that. I still want to investigate the case, though. Will you help me?”   
  
Nino grinned. “Ok. But we stop if they get uncomfortable with any of our investigating, deal?”

“Deal.”

▢▢▢

Alya decided that the first thing to do was to see if there was anything weird going on in the first place, or if she was just being paranoid. She would ask Marinette to tell her  _ every detail  _ of what happened. If she gets a nervous jumble of ‘Oh I dunno’s, or anything similar, then she knew something was up, and she would investigate further with Nino.

Alya had called Marinette for a spontaneous sleepover at Alya’s house. She would ask then.

_ *Knock, knock!*  _ Marinette was here!

“H-hey, girl!”

“Hey! I’m so excited for a sleepover! We needed some BFF time.”

Ok, Alya. You got this. “So, Marinette. I want  _ every detail  _ of what you told Adrien, and how it happened!”

Marinette froze. “Oh. Well, I dunno.”  _ I dunno!  _ “We were working on our project, and I got the guts to tell him. It just came to me. That’s all there was to it. Turns out he felt the same way, and we started dating!” She smiled nervously.

There was definitely something going on.


	7. Break in the Case

Alya had no idea what was happening. But she was going to find out. Her best friend was her top priority, and there was something weird going on with her and her crush.

Alya went onto her computer. She had already uploaded the picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s kiss, and had written that they were dating, in her LadyBlog.

There was actually something there too. Chat Noir’s love for Ladybug had always been obvious. He didn’t even try to hide it. But something else had always been obvious too. Ladybug didn’t share  _ any _ romantic feelings for Chat, no matter how much he tried. And, now, they were suddenly together. Out of  _ nowhere _ .

Alya frowned. She looked up a picture of Adrien on her phone, and took a picture of Marinette that she had in her room, and put them next to Ladybug and Chat Noir’s picture.

It was perfect. Same features. Same build. Same  _ everything _ , except their personalities. Adrien was  _ way _ less forward than Chat Noir, and Marinette a lot less confident. But, maybe the masks make them feel like they can be the things, without messing up their civilian life.

Alya picked up her phone, and dialed. “Nino, get over here. NOW.”

▢▢▢

“You have to be kidding, dude.”

“I’m not. It’s perfect. They look so similar, and they both have sudden relationships.”

“Well, like you always say, a good reporter always checks for evidence. You need  _ proof _ .”

“And I have the perfect idea. Ladybug and Chat Noir  _ have _ to go defeat akumas, right? So, we need to meet up, I will say there is an akuma, and see if they both make terrible excuses and leave. We’ll follow them and take a picture of the transformation, then tell them there is no akuma. We’ll meet up at my house to talk.”

“That’s… actually a really good plan.”

“Thank you.”

“But where are we going to meet up? Like, before they leave to transform?”

Alya grins. “DOUBLE DATE!!!”

Nino laughed. “Ok. When?”

“Tomorrow!”

“Awesome. You set up where we are going, and I’ll get Marinette and Adrien.”

“Will do. And, Nino?”

“Yeah?”

“You believe my theory this time, right?”

Nino grinned. “I really hope you’re right this time. That would be so cool, with us being superheroes too. I’m willing to believe you on this one. I think we’ve got a really good chance.”   


Alya hugged him. “We’re  _ so _ close to being a superhero foursome. I am the happiest reporter alive!”   


“I’m the happiest reporter’s boyfriend alive.” Nino gave Alya a kiss, and then they began their planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long! I'm the WORST procrastinator EVER. My best friend actually got me started up again (shout out to you, SuperGirl466!), and I plan to finish this by August. Have an awesome day, and stay safe!


	8. Césaire Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This extra chapter is a gift to anyone who's been waiting for me to finish this for a while.
> 
> Warning: It's kinda long (at least compared to my others)

Alya and Nino waited. Nino had come with Alya, which meant they were about 20 minutes early. Alya was practically jumping up and down in her seat.

“Hey, Adrien just texted me. They are gonna be here in 5 minutes.”   
  
“Yes! My plan is almost guaranteed to succeed!” Alya yelped.

“Babe, keep it down. This is a fancy restaurant. You're lucky your friends with a model, or this would’ve never even happened.”

“Yeah, whatever. Eeee, I’m so excited!” Alya squealed, before kissing Nino. “I bet Marinette is just as excited as me. Her first date, with  _ Adrien _ !

“Are you  _ sure _ that you aren’t the most excited one?”

“Probably!”

“This is the C é saire table. What would the two of you like to drink?” A waitress interrupted the conversation as she brought Adrien and Marinette over.

“Hey!” Alya hugged Marinette across the table as Adrien and Nino fist bumped. “How’s it hangin’? Anything interesting happen in the last few days? More specifically, right after the project on viruses?"

Adrien and Marinette gave each other a knowing look. “Nah, nothing of importance, except the fact that we’re together now. Right m’lady?” Nino poked Alya.

“You bet, kitty.” They gave each other a quick kiss. Marinette grinned, and Alya grinned back. Nino’s jaw was wide open, and Alya kicked him under the table. He quickly closed it. Under the table, Nino texted Alya.

_ Bing! _ Alya used the opportunity, but couldn’t help but smile a little when reading the message.  _ Did you hear what they called each other? _ Alya looked at the phone. “Oh my gosh! There’s a reported akuma attack! But I’m sure we’ll be fine. Ladybug and Chat Noir always save the day. It’s a shame I’ll miss them, though. I’d rather hang with y’all.”   


Marinette and Adrien’s eyes widened. “I’m, er, gonna go ask for napkins.” Adrien ran off to the front desk, and went outside on his way, thinking he was unnoticed. But Nino watched him. He would follow him. In one second…”

“Imma go use the bathroom. BYE!” Marinette ran to the bathroom.

“YES!” Phones in hand, Alya and Nino ran after their best friends.

Nino ran as fast as he could, knowing full well that Adrien could already be transformed, and he’d missed it. But, he saw a glimpse of blond hair peeking out from behind a tree. Adrien made sure no one was watching, and then, transformed. Nino took as many pictures as possible. It was the coolest thing he’d ever seen. With the pictures taken, Nino quickly approached Chat Noir before he leapt off in search of Ladybug. “DUDE!”

Chat Noir turned around. “Nino!” Rubbing his hand on his neck, Chat Noir grinned. “What’s up? Are you here to take a picture with me? I’m pretty paw-some.” He paused. “Where’s A- The reporter girl? You two are usually together, and she wouldn’t miss the chance to see me.”

“Actually, I’m here to talk to you. There’s no akuma. We made it up to see something, and we were right. I know who you are. And I’m pretty sure we know who Ladybug is too.”

Chat froze. “Oh.” He laughed nervously. “R-really? Who’s your guess? Someone pretty handsome, right?” He wiggled his eyebrows, but Nino could tell that he was nervous.

“Adrien.”

“What?!”

“Adrien Agreste. My best friend.”

“That’s great. A model, huh? I’d be a great model.”

“Adrien. I’ve got pictures. The gig is up.”

Chat sighed. Let me guess, Alya knows too? Three people in one week! Man, Plagg’s gonna kill me. He likes you, though.”

▢▢▢

Alya ran into the bathroom. Marinette walked inside one stall, and Alya took a picture. She couldn’t just go inside the stall, so she’d just work with staying outside. Suddenly, a pink light came out of the stall. Alya took a bunch of pictures, and then took a picture when Ladybug walked out.

Alya decided to pop out then. “Ladybug!”

“Ahhh!” Ladybug jumped in surprise, and then saw Alya. “Oh, it’s just you. Hey, I have to go take care of this akuma, you can interview me soon.”

Ladybug was about to continue on her way, but Alya stepped in front of her. “Wait! You don’t have to!”

“I-I’m sorry, but there’s danger out there.”

“You don’t get it! There’s no danger! It’s made up! Me and Nino told Marinette and Adrien there was akuma to find out if you were Ladybug and Chat Noir, and we were right! You are MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!”

“ALYA! Shh!” Ladybug put a finger on her friend's lips.”How’d you find out?” She asked suspiciously.

“Well, you gave me  _ no _ information on how you and Adrien got together, and then I remembered. The surprise kiss with Chat Noir. You have been pushing him away for months, and now suddenly you’re in love with him. Adrien suddenly loved you too, and I put two and two together. Nino has Chat Noir right now. We’re going to my house. Let’s go.”

“Wait! Can I detransform first? I think it would be weird if people suddenly saw you pulling  _ me _ along by the hand.”

“Oh yeah. Detransform!”

“Tikki, spots off.” Alya gazed at the sight, and then yelped in excitement at seeing Tikki.

“Alya, this is Tikki, my kwami.”

“M-Marinette, why- What? You told her?”

“She kinda found out on her own.”

“I knew this would happen someday.”

“Yes! Hi Tikki! Let’s go to my house!” And, with a tug of the hand, Marinette, Alya, and Tikki in Marinette’s purse were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Have an awesome day, and stay safe! ;)


	9. The Truth (Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the ending, so I left it kinda short, but make sure to tell me how you liked it! I set the scene for right before the Season 3 finale.

“Ok. Tell us the truth.” Marinette was fidgeting with her hair, and Adrien with his shirt. Alya stood tall above the two, who both sat on Marinette’s bed. Nino was in Marinette’s desk chair, silently watching.

“Well,” Marinette started. “You’re right. We are Ladybug and Chat Noir. But you can’t tell anybody! Then Hawk Moth could find us.”

“I won’t tell, girl! As much as I’d love to finally reveal it on my LadyBlog, I really wasn’t planning to anyway, no matter who you two were. I was sure there was a reason for you to keep it a secret, and so I would never post it on the Blog.”

Marinette jumped up, and gave Alya a giant hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Adrien spoke up. “Nino, you promise to keep it a secret too, right?”

“Yeah, of course, dude!” Nino came over and patted Adrien on the back. “So, now what?”

“Well, maybe Rena Rouge and Carapace can help out in more fights! The we’d be the ultimate crime-fighting team!”

Adrien grinned. “Yeah. Hey, Marinette? Where do you even get the other Miraculouses from anyway?”

Marinette smiled. “That’s a secret I definitely can’t share. But, I’ll make sure to let you two have more of the fun, okay?”

“Yeah!

And, with that, the quad became the best superheroes that ever lived. Chloé, of course, always wondered why Rena and Carapace were picked and not Queen Bee. When she asked, the four friends would just giggle.

“Hey,” Marinette said one day after one of Chloé’s fits. “I thought I already told her as Ladybug that she couldn’t be Queen Bee anymore?”

“Yeah, you did. But she still has a lot of hope. Let’s hope that her dreams aren’t crushed too hard. Hawk Moth would be ready in two seconds flat.”

Nino watched as the blonde fumed next to Sabrina, who was trying to comfort her, but wasn’t getting very far. “Hmm.”

Everyone watched, and waited, hoping that the worst wasn’t yet to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with my mess of an update system! Thank you again SuperGirl466, for keeping me on track and making sure I don't take the procrastination to far. I hope you liked the fic, and stay safe!


End file.
